


Juicy

by Ahavah



Category: WonderSaga
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 (kinks) prompt: <b>Food</b></p>
<p>I am using these drabbles as character exercises for an original work. See A/N for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juicy

Masami, hot from both climbing and the proximity to the sun-lights, was in high spirits when she reached the orange grove atop Mt. Slova. She always felt lighthearted as well as light-bodied when bounding up the mountains. 

An overripe bitter orange splattered against her chest. She glared as Esther floated down from the tree tops, giggling. “How dare you!” She tried flinging bits of rind up at her fellow apprentice, but flinging upwards didn't work well in light-g.

“Lighten up.” Esther snorted at the pun. She grabbed Masami's wrists as she settled, licking her lips. “I'll clean up my mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since the title may change when my novel gets published, I will continue calling this by its working title, NaNo WonderSaga (or simply 'WonderSaga'). The short version of my blurb is:
> 
> Fifty years after leaving the solar system, colonists aboard Earth's first generation ship discover that magic is real.
> 
> *
> 
> This particular tale features Masami Crawford, who is the elder sister of Kioshi Crawford from the first drabble, 'Princess'.


End file.
